The Feeling of Love and Hatred
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: SuTora(my oc) has had a horrible past. and unknown to her, the demon Naraku is her father! she meets up with the IY gang, and falls for Miroku,but lots of trouble soon arises. I/K Miroku/oc Kilala(Kirara)/oc,dont worry, alot of fighting too!PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Prologue

Hello peoples! This is my first Inu-Yasha ficcy, so um please be nice! Its about my character Sutora, who's basic profile is in my profile. The couples in this fic are going to be Miroku/oc Kagome/Inu-Yasha and Kilala/Kirara/oc. This is just the prologue so, here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flames shot out like rockets from random houses in a small village. Explosions and screams were everywhere. All around people ran for their lives. A little girl around the age of 12 ran into her house, the girl had brown eyes raven black hair that was tied in a pony tail, and she wore a powder blue kimono. She ran through the door only to be greeted by the site of her mother lying near death in a puddle of blood on the ground. The girl gasped in horror. She tried to help her mom up, but it was no use. Her mother died in her arms that day. The girl reluctantly left as her house caught on fire. She was greeted by a white baboon. "SuTora" the baboon said to the girl as she cowered in fear. An arrow shot at the baboon. A handsome young man with short black hair and brown eyes stepped in front of the little girl(SuTora). "M-Matayo!" the girl cried to her brother. Matayo faced the baboon, "take this Naraku!" he said and shot another arrow at Naraku. Naraku easily dodged, and sent a wave of poison vapors at Matayo. Matayo quickly pushed SuTora out of the way, so she wouldn't breathe anything in. his last words to his little sister were: "Go, SuTora…get out of the village and run far, far away.." SuTora again reluctantly left, and another one of her family members perished. SuTora tried desperately to get out of the village, but there was fire, rubble, and people everywhere. Then she was trapped, a circle of raging flames surrounded her. She was sure, she to would then die. A giant black flash suddenly came out of nowhere, and rescued SuTora. Before she could see her rescuers identity though, SuTora woke up from her horrible nightmare. 

She couldn't stop having that dream. The visions of what happened to her 5 years ago(she's now 17). She was sure she was the only one left alive in her family. Now, she lived alone, and wandered around the world. Her only companionship was her cat demon Ringo, the one who saved her from certain death that day. Ringo had black and white fur(opposite of where Kilala/Kirara's fur colors are), and red eyes. Ever since then, he and SuTora had been inseparable. The sun was rising. SuTora stood up and stretched. She got dressed in her usual clothes, black sleeveless shirt(don't know how to describe..it crosses over like a kimono) a black skirt, and black ankle high boots. She tied her raven black hair back into a pony tail with a hair band and looked down a t Ringo. "come on Ringo, lets go" she said, and Ringo jumped on her shoulder. As SuTora walked, she kept wondering when she'd finally meet up with the demon Naraku, the one that slottered her family and village, 5 years ago. She would never see her mother, Sakura, her brother, Matayo, or her father Onigumo ever again. SuTora had vowed to track down Naraku and kill him no matter what, unknown to her that he was really her father….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok let me explain something, Naraku USED the name Onigumo, in case something like what happened ever happened, and people found out his name was Naraku, therefor now SuTora has no clue he's really her dad. Don't worry, I promise things will become clearer as the fic goes on. This is just the prologue, I promise the fic will get much better! Please review and tell me what you think, byez! Oh, and what do u all want me to to call Kilala/Kirara, Kilala, or Kirara?


	2. Meeting SuTora

Ok, sorry for the way late update, MAJOR case of writer's block! Now, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As SuTora walked, Ringo on her shoulder, she felt something. Suddenly, a giant centipede like demon arose from the ground. SuTora stepped back a bit, and Ringo hissed. SuTora smirked, she held her hands out as if she had a bow and arrow. Then, a golden light appeared in the shape of a bow and arrow, this was made by her spirit energy. "SPIRIT AROW!" SuTora shouted and shot the energy arrow at the giant beast. She then noticed a giant boomerang like object hit the centipede at the same time as her arrow, and there was a large explosion. Parts of the centipede hit a near by cliff. Sutora and Ringo scrambled to get out of the way of the falling rubble. But it was to late, SuTora was struck in the head with a rather large rock, and knocked unconscious. Ringo whimpered and nudged her. He looked even more worried as he saw blood drip down from her forehead. But, how could he help her?

Meanwhile with the IY gang. 

"whew that was a close one!" Shippo said relieved. 

"but what I don't get is, what caused that huge explosion after my Hiraikotsu(Sp?) collided with the centipede demon. And what was that strange golden light?…" Sango said, in a confused tone. 

"your right, it was rather odd…" Miroku added. 

"maybe it was someone with a Shikon jewel shard!" Kagome thought out loud. 

"heh, well, if it was, then I'm just gonna have to find 'em, and take it from 'em!" InuYasha replied, sure of himself.

"don't be so hostile InuYasha, if indeed it is someone with a Jewel shard, then we don't know what we're up against." Miroku said.

"Miroku's right InuYasha" Sango replied, as Kagome and Shippo nodded. 

Suddenly Kirara got up and started to hiss. "what is it Kirara?" Sango asked. Kirara looked upward and hissed even more. So, the IY gang shifted their attention upward to the sky as well. A giant cat demon, like Kirara, was flying at them! (its Ringo so you know what it looks like) the cat demon landed in front of them. 

"stand back Kagome!" InuYasha said, drawing Tetsaiga. 

Kirara transformed into her big cat demon form now and growled at Ringo. It was then Shippo noticed a girl on Ringo's back. "hey look you guys, that demon's carrying someone on its back! And they look hurt!" he said. 

"Shippo's right, InuYasha, Kirara, don't attack!" Kagome said noticing now to. 

InuYasha sheathed Tetsaiga and looked. Ringo got SuTora, who was still unconscious, by the back of her shirt and sat her down in front of the IY gang. "oooh it's a girl!" Miroku said happily, as everyone else sweatdropped. 

"ya, and she's hurt! Come on you guys, lets help her.." kagome said. 

"do we have to? She's just another weak little human!" InuYasha said, and then was whacked by Kagome.

"YES WE DO! She has a bad head wound and will probably die if we don't!" Kagome said. 

"ow..ok, fine!" InuYasha replied, holding his head. 

Kirara still seemed weary about Ringo. Kagome walked up to Ringo and smiled. "is she your master?" she asked sweetly, and Ringo nodded. Kagome smiled again, "if we help her, then you wont hurt us, right?" she asked. Ringo nodded happily, and then changed back into his little cat demon form. "AWWWW!!! HE'S JUST LIKE KIRARA!" Kagome shouted. Everyone sweatdropped. Kirara then changed back too. 

Later that evening, Sutora came to. She jolted up and looked around. She was on a cot like thing, and had a bandage around her head where she'd been hit. There was a camp fire next to her. She looked across the campfire and noticed people! There were four people plus a young kitsune child. SuTora hadn't been in real contact with people for years. And she didn't personally want to start now. Kagome was the first to notice her awake. "look you guys, she's finally up!" she said cheerfully, running over to her. SuTora then noticed Ringo on Kagome's shoulder. Ringo jumped down and into SuTora's arms, and he nuzzled her lovingly. Sutora giggled a bit and hugged him tightly. "glad to see your awake and alright!" Kagome said smiling. SuTora gave no reply. "not to talkative, huh? Well, could you at least give me your name? Mine's Kagome." Kagome asked. 

SuTora stared at her for a moment. "…its SuTora…" She replied coldly. 

Kagome smiled again, "well, its very nice to meet you SuTora, and who's your cute little friend?" she asked.

"his name Is Ringo…" SuTora replied. 

"cute name. Now I'll introduce you to my friends. This is InuYasha, he's a half demon, aren't his little dog ears cute!? He's pretty hot-headed at first, but once you get to know him he's a really good guy. This is Shippo, he's a little orphaned fox demon. That's Miroku, he's a monk, and…..well,……a total lecher! And that's Sango, she's a Demon Slayer, and on her shoulder is kirara, her cat demon partner, she's a lot like Ringo, isn't she?" Kagome explained.

"…hello…." SuTora said shyly. 

"so, SuTora, how were you injured, did a demon do it?" Sango asked curiously.

"well, not really…I shot an attack at this giant centipede demon that just popped up out of nowhere, and there was this huge explosion, and I believe I was knocked unconscious by falling rubble…but how in the world did you all find me?" SuTora asked. 

"your little demon friend Ringo brought you to us." Miroku replied. 

SuTora hugged Ringo again. "well, thank you for helping me…but I guess we should get going now.." SuTora said and stood up. 

"WAIT! You can't leave now SuTora!" Kagome exclaimed and sat SuTora down again. "you should really rest here with us for the night" she said. 

"SuTora, was that you who shot that golden light out at the centipede demon?" Sango asked. 

"yes…" Sutora replied. 

"well how the hell did you do it?!" Inuyasha asked. "with the power of a Shikon jewel shard?!" 

"Shikon jewel Shard…no! heh, I used my own spirit energy to make that attack!" she replied. 

"your spirit energy?" the group asked puzzled. 

"yes, I'll show you how I do it in the morning, because tonight I probably can't do it, too weak, I'll have to regain my energy back." Sutora said. "now, do you mind me asking, what are you all out here, practically in the middle of nowhere for?" she asked.

"heh, that's easy, we're on the hunt for shards of the sacred Shikon jewel!" InuYasha replied. 

"ya, we're collecting them, and we're trying to get them all so we can have more and beat this one evil demon called Naraku!" Kagome added.

Sutora gasped. "Naraku!" she exclaimed. 

"yes, Naraku, do you know him SuTora?" kagome asked.

"could you possibly tell us where he is?" Miroku added.

SuTora looked down at the ground. "no…I don't know where he is….but, if I did I swear I'd be in there and have killed him by now!" she said. 

"wait a second, how do you know Naraku?" InuYasha asked. 

"….5 years ago…Naraku destroyed my village, slottered all its people, including my whole family…and I to would have died that day…if it wasn't for Ringo here, if he hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here right now..but, ever since then Ringo and I have been traveling around, getting stronger, and preparing for the day when we meet Naraku again!" SuTora said, as a tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly whiped away. 

Kagome frowned, "oh Sutora…I'm so sorry…" she sympathized. She then told them all their problems with Naraku, InuYasha and Kikyou's betrayal, Miroku's wind tunnel, and Sango's brother Kohaku and her village. 

"I see……so, you all have problems with naraku too…." SuTora said. 

"hey listen SuTora, since we all have problems with naraku, how about you and Ringo stick with us! Ya, then we could all fight Naraku together! PLEASE!" Kagome offered. 

"um…thanks for the offer kagome, but I think I'll have to think about it a bit…" SuTora replied. 

"ok!" Kagome said cheerfully. 

That night, while she slept, Sutora thought about her decision. These people were awfully nice, and it was getting awfully lonely with just her and Ringo all the time. She ended up deciding to clear her head and sleep, then make her final decision in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^-^ well, there, ch. 2 done! Like I promised, as the fic goes on, the whole Naraku being SuTora's father will become a lot more clear. Anyway, hope you all like, PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll try to update soon!


End file.
